Vacation Xtreme
by Miss Pedigree
Summary: After a plane crash, the WWE superstars are stranded on a deserted island and left to die... or fight to survive!Better summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Title : Human vs. Nature or Vacation Xtreme

Summary : A story about the oldest battle in history : Human versus the most unpredictable opponent – the nature. Families thousands of miles away with no way to contact them, friends and loved ones dead, and stuck with co-workers. What would you do? That's the question the WWE superstars are confronted with. After a devastating plane crash they're stranded on a deserted island and are left to die – or fight to survive. What happens when there's nothing left to lose? And is the island deserted at all?

Disclaimer : The characters used in this story are property of the WWE, Vince McMahon and themselves. I don't own any of them, but if Vince ever gets sick of them my door is wide open. This story is written for entertainment, no offense is meant to anyone and no money is made with this piece of work.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Man, I'm worn out." Randy Orton said while plopping down in the seat next to Dave Batista. The bigger man looked up from the magazine he was reading and nodded.

" Yeah, we all needed that break. Thank God there's a little humanity left in Vince."

Randy laughed and shook his finger at his long time friend. " Vince would not be pleased to hear you talk about him like that."

Dave grinned and shrugged, then proceeded to read his magazine.

After weeks of constant traveling and the end of the Europe tour everyone had been relieved to hear there would be 4 days off for the whole company, each week Vince would send a few guys and divas into 'vacation'.

" Good morning and welcome on our flight…." came a cheerful female voice through the speakers, and after being clarified about the safety instructions the WWE superstars leaned back when the plane started to roll slowly across the runway. Only minutes later the plane took off from Madrid Airport, destination : New York/ USA .

Dave closed his eyes and exhaled deeply. His mind started to fill with pictures of his beautiful wife whom he hadn't seen in about 5 months. Thinking about all the things he would do as soon as he got home 'The Animal' drifted off to a light slumber.

A few rows behind him Mickie James and Torrie Wilson giggled about something Ashley Massaro had said, and Ken Anderson, better known to the world as Mr. Kennedy, argued with MVP and Jeff Hardy, accusing them of cheating during their poker game, which earned them annoyed growls from Kane and Edge who were trying to sleep in the row in front of the trio.

Melina Perez sighed when she looked out of the window and mentally bid farewell to Spain. It was a beautiful country with a nice climax, and the female part of MNM started daydreaming about her future, she really could picture herself living in one of those beautiful little beach houses with the white fences. Melina sighed again and turned her head to be greeted with the peacefully sleeping form of her boyfriend, the love of her life, Johnny Nitro. She studied his handsome features for a second, then smiled and leaned her head against the window.

Meanwhile in the cockpit, the navigator and his co-pilot listened intently to the weather forecast. A thunderstorm was coming their way, and the only thing underneath them was the Atlantic Ocean. There were 6 more hours to fly, but the tower told them not to worry, the lightning might pass by them.

Theodore Long yawned and stretched before turning from his seat in the first row and glancing around the group of passengers. Most of the stars were fast asleep, no wonder, the GM of Smackdown! thought, he was exhausted himself. They had traveled across the whole european continent, Italy, France, Germany, Russia, Suisse and Austria, for the past 3 months. If anyone deserved a break, it was the roster of the WWE. With that in mind Long made himself comfortable again and closed his eyes.

Silence filled the inside of the Boeing 737, the only sound the calm humming sound of the nozzles.

Ashley Massaro stirred in her slumber, she dreamt about being whirled through the air, caught in a tornado. The Raw diva search winner slowly opened her eyes and noticed all of her co-workers were still asleep, so she unfastened the seat belt and went to use the tiny restroom in the back of the plane when she was stopped by a stewardess.

" Miss, I need to ask you to return to your seat and fasten the belt, there's a storm coming from the east."

Ashley stared at the young woman before her nervously, but nodded and made her way back to her row where she plopped down in her seat and closed the seat belt. " Just going to the toilet…" she mumbled when the plane suddenly jerked downwards. The diva let out a startled cry and gripped the armrests tightly. The stewardess scurried through the rows to wake up the exhausted wrestlers and instructed them to fasten the seat belts and bring their seats in an upright position. When the young woman went past her Ashley gripped her arm. ' Julie' the diva mentally read the name on the plate of the young stewardesses uniform.

Julie smiled. " There is no need to worry Miss, I've known Captain Scott for 5 years now, he knows what he's doing."

Ashley released her grip on the young woman and nodded. Torrie turned in her seat and shot a questioning look at her friend. " What's wrong?"

Ashley exhaled and shook her head. " There's a storm coming our way, nothing to worry about." , she said, more to reassure herself them to inform Torrie who just nodded.

Ashely closed her eyes and tried to calm down, but she couldn't deny the strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. She could her a low rumble, the thunder, and suddenly the sky was bright like on a beautiful summer day. Ashely flinched and pressed her backside against the seat, the lightning had started. She had hated thunderstorms when she had been a little kid, and adulthood hadn't eased her fears one bit.

Johnny Nitro groaned and turned to look out of the small window. " And that's what they woke me up for." he complained.

" She's just doing her job, honey." Melina said and entwined her fingers in his. The former IC champion grinned. " I had the hottest dream…" which earned him a mock warning look and a slap by the beautiful Latina.

The thunderstorm wasn't too far away, the rumble of the thunder became louder and louder with every passing minute, and lightning bolts flashed all around the plane.

Captain Scott shot a nervous glance around the cockpit, they were slowly drifting away from their original direction, so he contacted the tower for instructions, but he received no answer.

" Shit." He mumbled under his breath. Another sudden jolt went through the Boeing, and this time the captain had a hard time to get his plane under control.

In the passenger area the wrestlers began shifting nervously in their seats. Jeff Hardy turned his head to be greeted with the white face of Ashley. Unfastening the seat belt he intended to get up and ask Ashley if she was okay, but another jolt sent the young Hardy to the floor, his head hit one of the armrests in the process. Jeff groaned and coughed, he tasted the blood in his mouth and tried to get up, but one more jolt sent him back to the floor.

In his concern Dave loosened his own seat belt and tried to reach Jeff, but by now the plane was jolting and jerking like a wild bull, and so the Animal found himself face first on the floor a few feet away from Jeff Hardy.

Nervous gasps filled the passenger room as one by one the WWE superstars unfastened their seat belts to help the two men on the floor. Julie came running from the cockpit, shouting and instructing them to immediately return to their seats but her words fell on deaf ears.

The sound of an explosion cut through the air like a knife and sent everybody to the hard floor.

" We're struck." Captain Scott screamed, and the co-pilot tried desperately to get through the tower, but the other end of the line remained silent.

Ashley's eyes widened when the words sank in, their plane had been struck by a lightning bolt. She looked out of the window – and her breath caught in her throat.

She opened her mouth to speak, but no words would come out.

" WE'RE SUBSIDING!" came a piercing scream that echoed through the plane and seemed to block out the noise that was coming from outside.

And then hell broke lose. People were screaming and yelling, wrestlers and divas were running everywhere as far as it was possible for them to get up, and the desperate curses of Captain Scott coming from the cockpit filled the air.

Dave Batista had managed to crawl back to his seat, but he stopped trying to hoist himself up from the floor when his eyes fell on the man before him.

Randy Orton sat in his own seat, in a strange position. His head was leaned against the headrest, and Dave could see a thin line of blood coming from the young Ortons mouth. Probably hit his head, the Animal thought and started to shake his friend.

" Randy? Randy, wake up, we're…" but he stopped in mid sentence when Randy Orton fell out of his seat head first and remained motionless on the floor.

Dave stared down on his long time friend. Randys eyes were wide open, but something was wrong, very wrong. No friendly sparkle in them, no pertly gleam, the look in his eyes was – empty. Instinctively Dave reached down and closed his fingers around Randys wrist.

Nothing.

Shaking the Animal touched Randys neck. No pulse.

Dave let out a horrified cry and started to back away from the motionless form of the former Evolution protégé.

" No..no..no.." he said over and over again, tears were forming is his eyes when reality hit him full force.

Randy Keith Orton was dead.

The jolting and jerking had stopped, the only thing the wrestlers noticed was that the plane was going down, slowly but constantly.

Teddy Long came crawling over to his employees and pointed to Randy. " Did he hit his head?" No answer.

The SD GM noticed the shaking and crying form of Dave Batista who was curled up under one of the empty seats.

" Dave? Dave man, what are you doing? Dave!"

" He's dead!" Dave screamed during sobs. " He's just dead."

The words hit the wrestlers like a kick to the face. But there was no time left to think, Captain Scott came crawling from the cockpit. " We're going down! There's nothing I can do.! The instruments have gone crazy! God help us all!"

The divas began to scream in fear, and even the toughest men on TV couldn't hide their emotions any longer.

A sound like a gun shot echoed through the plane when the left side of the plane said good bye to the metal covering.

Ken Kennedy gripped the hand of Torrie Wilson tightly before the suction could capture the blonde diva in the embrace of death.

Before their very eyes Kane, MVP and Edge disappeared through the whole in the iron construction, their screams rang in the ears of their shocked co-workers.

Melina Perez was hysteric. She knew her three friends wouldn't survive their unwilling free fall, and a few feet away from her Randy Orton lay on the floor with a broken neck. She clung to Nitro for dear life, literarilly.

" The swin vests." Captain Scott yelled, but no one paid attention to him.

Theodore Longs eyes shot around, and the events taking place before his eyes scared him to death.

Ken Kennedy had a vice like grip on Torie Wilson who was dangerously close to being whirled out of the Boeing and into the pitch black sky, Dave Batista and Mickie James had ducked for cover under a row of seats, Melina screamed a hysterical prayer in Spanish, Ashley Massaro, Jeff Hardy and Johnny Nitro just said sat with a look of pure disbelief on their faces, and Randy Orton was still lying motionless on the floor.

Another jolt hit the plane, and out of shock Torrie let go off Kens hand and disappeared through the whole and into the night. Mickie screamed in horror and tightened her grip she had on Daves leg.

Ashley watched the events taking place like in trance. We're all going to die, she thought frightened and started to cry.

" Everybody listen!" Captain Scott yelled, trying to get the wrestlers attention. " I need you to listen! Please! We're crashing into the ocean! I need you to follow me to the emergency exit, and when I tell you to jump, you jump! You need to swin as far away from the plane as possible or the suction will pull you down! Did you understand what I said!"

He looked around and saw the fearful faces that were looking at him, but they had understood.

" Okay! This way!" he yelled again and started crawling towards the back, followed by the few remaining superstars.

" I can't!" Ashley sobbed, but Jeff who was crawling in front of her gripped her hand and started to pull her with him. " You can, Ashley, we're all going to survive if we do what the man said!" and he gave her a reassuring smile. Encouraged by Jeffs words Ashley followed the group until they reached the emergency exit.

" Okay!" Captain Scott shouted and got to his feet. " I need you to help me open the hatch!"

Dave and Jeff positioned themselves beside the captain and waited for him to continue.

" Okay! Here, grip the handles! Got it? Okay! PULL!"

Dave pulled the handle with all the power left in his body. The seconds until the handles moved seemed like an eternity, but eventually the hatch opened with a ticking sound.

" Okay! Women first!" Captain Scott shouted and motioned for Mickie and Ashley to position themselves beside him. Ashley shot a helpless look at Jeff.

" Go, Ashley, I promise we'll see each other again!" Jeff assured the young diva who nodded and followed Mickie.

" Sam, how high are we!" Captain Scott yelled into his head set.

"150 feet, Captain." came the reply of the co pilot.

" Okay! Tell me when we're on 70! Miss, I need you to come here!" Scott shouted at Melina who refused to let go of Nitro.

" Miss, please!"

Nitro placed his hands on each side of Melinas face. " Baby, honey, please go, you need to go!"

" NO!" the Latina yelled and tightened her grip on her boyfriend.

" Mel, please do what the man says, I promise I'll look after Johnny." Jeff said and earned a thankful nod by his on-screen rival.

" Swear!"

" I swear it, Mel. Now go."

Melina reluctantly let go off Nitro and joined Mickie, Ashley and Captain Scott at the hatch.

" 80, Captain, 20 seconds." Came the voice of the co pilot.

" Okay! Now listen! When I tell you to, you jump out of that hatch, and you'll swim. Swim as far as possible, and try to stay together. Do you understand?"

The three frightened women nodded and waited for the clue. Captain Scott looked at his watch, then pushed Melina forward.

" NOW!" and Melina disappeared through the hatch, followed by Ashley and Mickie.

The men could hear three splashes when the womens bodies hit the water.

" Okay! Now you go, one by one!" Captain Scott instructed.

Jeff was the first one, then Dave, Johnny and Ken. Theodore Long exchanged a long look with the captain. " Wont you come, Mr. Scott?" he shouted.

The captain slowly shook his head. " No, Sir. This is my life, I lived in the clouds, but it looks I wont die in the clouds like I have always wished. I'm the captain of this Boeing 737, I wont leave my crew to die alone. This plane shall be my grave."

Theodore Long felt the tears sting in his eyes at the other mans words. He nodded. " Thank you, Mr. Scott. May God have mercy on your soul."

" Go now!" Captain Scott instructed, and just seconds later Teddy Long dived deep into the cold water.

Mickie, Ashley and Melina had watched as wrestler after wrestler had disappeared into the water, and after they had made sure no one was missing they started to swim for their lifes.

The sound of the Boeing crashing into the water echoed through the night, and gigantic waves started to form in the distantness.

" Don't stop. Keep swimming!" Dave yelled and proceeded to pull an exhausted Ashley with him.

" I'm so tired!" the diva cried, but did her best not to drown in the ice cold ocean.

" Me too Ash, but you have to keep moving!" Jeff shouted from his position.

" Johnny!" Melina yelled, moving around in search of her boyfriend.

" I'm here Mel, keep swimming!" Johnny yelled back, calming Melina in the process.

Mickies heartbreaking cry interrupted the 'conversations'.

" The wave!"

Everybody stopped and turned, their eyes widening at the sight of the gigantic wave that was moving rapidly towards them.

Dave was the first one to snap back into reality. He tightened his grip on Ashley and started to swim like a mad man.

" Come on!" he yelled and the others followed the Animals actions. But they were not fast enough. The efforts of the tour and the events of the past hour were taking its toll on the superstars.

Nobody stayed exempted when the wave crashed down on them, trying to pull the survivors down into a wet grave.

Dave was fighting desperately against the suction, he was at the lack of oxygen and he began to feel dizzy. But he knew he was deep in the water, opening his mouth in panic would mean his death. The suction was pulling mercilessly at them, and to his horror he felt Ashley slip out of his grip. He tried to tighten it, but it was useless. The contact was broken, and opening his eyes Dave saw Ashley sinking into the deep blackness underneath them. His tears mixed with the salty water of the ocean as he tried to save his own life.

Jeff was the first one to come back to the surface where he moved around in desperate search of his friends.

" Hey!" he yelled over and over again until he saw a movement out of the corner of his eyes. When he started to move in the direction he recognized the slender form of Melina Perez.

" Mel!"

Melinas head jerked up when she heard a voice calling out for her, and she saw Jeff Hardy moving towards her.

" Jeff! Jeff I'm here!"

When Jeff reached her she clung to him for dear life, sobbing hysterically.

" Johnny! I lost Johnny! Oh my god!"

" Sssssh Mel, maybe he drifted away. Let's look for the others."

After a few minutes Melina spotted Mickie James clinging to what looked like a peace of one of the wings of the Boeing. They reached the Womans champion who moved to the side to offer them a piece of the metal device for support.

" Did..did you..see anyone?" Mickie asked with shaking voice.

" No.." Jeff answered sadly.

Meanwhile Dave had found Ken Kennedy struggling to keep himself above the water.

" Ken! KEN!"

Ken moved his head around until he spotted the Animal a few feet away from him.

" Dave! Here!"

Jeffs head jerked up. " Did you hear that?"

" Yes..yes..there's someone out there.." Melina said, a glimpse of hope in her voice.

" Let's go." Mickie exclaimed, letting go of the wing. Jeff and Melina agreed with Jeff pulling the metal device with him.

" Where are you!" Mickie shouted in search for the owner of the voice.

" That's Mickie!" Ken said relieved. " Mickie! MICKIE! We're here!" he yelled and started to wave his arms around.

" I see him!" Jeff screamed and the three moved towards the movement that was visible in the distance.

When the trio reached the two men Mickie started to cry hot tears of relief. The five WWE superstars clung to the iron airfoil, exhausted and glad to be alive.

Melina broke the silence. " Is..is..there anyone..else?"

Dave exhaled deeply. " No…I…I didn't..see anyone…I…I lost…Ashley…she's…" But he didn't have to finish the sentence, the message was clear.

Silence surrounded the survivors as one by one they fell asleep on the broken wing, their minds and dreams filled with the horrible things they had gone through and the losses of their friends and loved ones.

Jeff woke up at the sun burning down on him. He stirred, but his eyes shot open when he noticed he was no longer surrounded by water. He could hear it, but not feel it.

The younger Hardy sat up apruptly which turned out to be a terrible idea. His head was spinning and every bone in his body was hurting. Jeff hid his eyes behind his hand, trying to block the sunlight out. After a few minutes the pain became bearable and Jeff slowly got to his feet. He looked around, and spotted his friends scattered across the beach. He started to move towards them, but then…

Wait a minute, a beach? Jeff thought and looked around. Indeed.

He was standing on a solid ground, sand to be exact, the wide ocean to his left, and a thick djungle like forest to his right.

All Jeff could do was stare at the sand beneath his feet. How had they gotten here? And where was 'here' ?

One by one he woke up his friends who were as shocked as he was. Melina fell to her knees and started to thank God and whoever.

Daves rational side took over first. They were alive, hurt, battered and bruised, but still alive.

He turned to his companions. " Where the hell are we?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You may have noticed, this story is nothing like the series I wrote before. I don't know what inspired me to write this, the idea was just there someday.

Well, I accepted Hannas challenge NOT to write about Trips, and here wo go. No HHH in this.

I've never written about these characters before, as well as the genre. Completely new to angst, drama and horror. So be nice!

Hope you enjoy, feedback his highly appreciated! R&R folks!


	2. Chapter 2

They didn't know how long they just sat in the sand and stared at the ocean with no feeling of time, with no feeling at all. Lost in their own worlds, each superstar mentally relived the past hours, the most horrible ones in their lifes, hoping it was all one big nightmare. But reality couldn't be denied, here they were, the survivors of a plane crash.

Dave sighed heavily. He couldn't think of anything – or anyone – else than Ashley Massaro. He had been responsible for her, for her well-being, but he had failed. And his failure had cost a young woman her life. He should have done something, anything, he should have tried harder, he should have given his own life to save hers…

" Hey big man." Dave looked up to meet the tired eyes of Jeff Hardy. " You alright?" But the younger man regretted his words right away. Of course nothing was alright, none of them was alright. Who would be? But Dave nodded and proceeded to stare at the ocean which lay calm and clear before them. How could something so beautiful and so full of life be so deadly at the same time? Dave shuddered.

A few feet away Melina Perez had broken into tears again. Mickie tried to comfort her as best as she possibly could but Melina wouldn't listen to anything so Mickie eventually gave up.

Ken, who hadn't spoken one single word since he had been found by Mickie in the water, suddenly broke the silence.

" Is anybody hurt?"

Everyone looked at him, but he shrugged. " Just asking."

" He's right." Jeff agreed. " We should check ourselves.", so the group gathered at the waters edge.

" Let me look at this." Mickie offered touching the cut on Jeffs forehead. He flinched.

" This looks pretty bad. We need to clean the wound." Selflessly she took her shirt of and ripped in in small stripes, and after soaking a piece she started to clean the cut.

The salty water mixing with the dried blood felt like burning a whole in Jeffs head but he remained silent. After cleaning the wound as best as she could Mickie took another piece of her shirt and bint it around Jeffs head. " That's all I can do, sorry."

" Thank you." Jeff said quietly and blushed when he looked up to see Mickie standing there in her bra. Mickie nodded and went to check on herself. Fortunately nobody was seriously injured, a few cuts and bruises and pulled muscles.

The Womans champion went to check on Melina but the brunette shook her head. " I'm fine." She said sniffing.

" Can we do anything for you?" Jeff asked.

The Latina shook her head again. " Unless you can fix a broken heart.."

Silence surrounded the survivors again until Dave spoke up. " Well…we can't sit around here forever, we need something to eat and..uh..maybe a save place to stay."

" Yeah, we didn't explore this island, I say let's go. We can split into groups." Ken proposed.

" No." Dave said. " We don't know this place, we should stay together. I don't wanna lose any more…" he couldn't finish the sentence, but the message was clear.

" Where should we start then?" Mickie asked looking around and dropping the subject to the relief of everyone.

" I..don't know…if we should go..into the forest.." Melina said and shuddered. " Maybe..maybe there are..wild animals or.."

Dave nodded. " She's right. Maybe we should round the island and stay on the beach, look what's on the other side."

The others agreed, but after walking about 500 feet and rounding the curve a massive rock wall blocked their way.

" Oh great." Jeff groaned, so they turned and walked into the opposite direction, but they had no luck. The left side of the island just disappeared into the blue ocean.

" So we can't continue our beach tour." Ken spat sarcastically. " Which means there's only one way to the other side."

Dave caught the fearful look on Melinas face and touched her arm. " Mel, there is only one way, and we can't stay here.."

Melina knew he was right, she would have to follow them into the forest. The other choice would be to be left alone at the beach..

" Stay with me if it makes you feel save." Dave offered his hand which Melina gladly took. She clung to the Animals arm when the group entered the new territory. Dave went ahead with Melina, followed by Mickie, then Jeff and Ken who had agreed to watch their friends back.

The forest of palms was thick, the trees were so high they almost blocked all of the sunlight out. A sea of tropical flower grew between the trunks, covering the ground like a blanket.

" Looks like no one's ever been here." Jeff pointed out and earned a disturbed look by Melina. And things got worse for the Latina. A loud knocking sound startled the diva who shrieked in fear and jumped on Daves back.

" Mel..Mel what the..get off me!" the Animal demanded but Mel clawed her fingers deeper in his shoulders.

" Mel, for Gods sake…" Ken groaned and managed to pull the shaking woman off Daves back with a little help from Jeff.

" What was that.." Melina whispered.

" It was probably nothing." Mickie assumed, but they heard the sound again, and again. Even Dave started to get nervous.

" Let's get out of here.." Melina pleaded. " Maybe it's lion or…" she couldn't finish her sentence, cause in that exact moment a dark shadow rushed over her head with a cawing cry.

Melina screamed in horror and took off running into the jungle where she disappeared between the bushes.

" Mel! Come back! Dammit." Dave shouted and ran after the terrified woman with Mickie, Jeff and Ken oh his heel.

The trees and bushes became more and more dense with every step they made, and after a few minutes it became impossible to run. But the worst thing was, they had lost track of Melina.

" Mel! MEL!" they shouted in search for their friend but received no answer.

" Maybe she fell and…hit her head..or..that thing..whatever it was…" Mickie stuttered, the fear clear in her voice.

" We will find her, she can't be too far." Jeff said and wandered around. Trees, bushes and flowers were everywhere, but no Melina.

A sharp scream broke the silence around the group.

" Mel!" they said in union and moved into the direction they assumed the cry was coming from.

Melina stood at the edge of a small lake surrounded by small bushes and shook violently.

" Mel!" Mickie rushed to her friends side and threw her arms around her. " Don't you ever do that again." she cried.

Melina lifted her arm and pointed to the lake. " There..there..in there..that.."

" What? Mel what's wrong?" Jeff asked the shaking woman.

" You found water!" Ken exclaimed after bending down and tasting the cool liquid.

Melina shrieked and jumped backwards. " Don't! In there..there.."

" Mel, what? Where?" Dave asked confused.

" In the water!" the Latina blurted and shook even more. " That..thing! THERE!" she screamed.

" Oh my god!" Mickie said with a shaking voice. "Look!"

The men turned their heads, and then they saw it too. A huge black shadow was moving rapidly through the water and emerged the lake at the other side.

" That's.. that's an alligator.." Jeff whispered and the womens eyes widened in shock.

" You mean..mean..crocodiles?" Mickie asked.

" Yeah..but much more dangerous.." Jeff answered but slapped his hand over his mouth.

" This is not helping, kid." Ken murmured.

" Where did it go?" Mickies eyes darted around, but there was no sight of the alligator.

Dave who hadn't spoken for a few minutes suddenly spoke up. " Hey..hey..correct me if I'm wrong but..uh..when an alligator can survive on this island…"

" Then we also could." Ken finished the sentence. " They need food, a lot of food as far as I know. So.."

" There must be animals around. They need meat." Jeff said.

Mickie gasped and stared into the distance. " Guys? Are crocodiles loners or….?"

" No clue, why?"

The Womans champion pointed to the other side of the lake. " There…"

The alligator was back, but he was not alone. The friends saw three or four more slowly glide into the water. Neither of them could move, they were trapped in a state of fearful fascination.

" They're coming this way!" Ken yelled and the group backed away from the lake and into the jungle.

" I wont sleep with these beasts around!" Melina yelled, tears running down her cheeks.

" As far as I know they're no danger to humans." Ken tried to calm her down.

" Oh? What if they get hungry?" Mickie got in his face.

" Hey, let's all calm down now." Dave silenced them. " Okay, what do we have? How could these alligators survive on this island? They have enough food – simple as that. And when there's fodd for some wild animals there's food for us."

" You expect us to eat raw meat?" Mickies eyes widened.

" Who's talking about meat anyway? Who knows what these things are swallowing? Maybe they eat each other.." Jeff shuddered.

" Even if they would, they've breeded somehow or they wouldn't be here." Dave pointed out.

" But maybe they..you know…they're not really living here, they could have just gotten lost.." Jeff assumed but was interrupted by Ken.

" Gotten lost? And crossed the Atlantic ocean? I don't think so.."

" Well, however they got here, they survived. Which means we will too!" Dave said in a tone that allowed no further argueing. " Anyone ever tasted crocodile?"

The Animal almost laughed out loud at the blank stares he was receiving.

" Tell me you're not serious!" Mickie said very calmly.

" You have a better idea? Then tell me." Dave simply said.

" I saw that show where that dude traveled through the Australian outback and ate snakes and insects.." Ken said.

Melina grimaced disgusted. " Okay..okay..stop right now!"

" Okay, considering the idea..uh..how do we catch one of these..beasts?" Jeff asked to no one in particular.

Their faces fell, even Daves, nobody had any experience with a wild alligator, but they all knew one thing – they were dangerous.

" This has to be planned very carefully." Ken said and the friends sat down to discuss what to do.

" It's getting dark." Mickie noticed, so the group returned to the beach and made themselves as comfortable as possible, using each other as pillows.

Soon the exhaustin overcame the survivors, and one by one they drifted off into a restless sleep, unaware of the pair of black eyes watching them from the jungle.


	3. Authors Note

Okay. Well, I wanna thank everyone who read and reviewed this story so far, I got a problem here.

There was a virus on my computer which caused a LOT of damage, it destroyed all of my pictures, my music, AND my works of fiction from the last THREE FREAKIN YEARS!

Chapters 3 – 7 from VX were typed and ready to be posted, now they're lost.

What I'm getting at, it'll take weeks, or even months, to reconstract the story.

So I'll take a break now and try to find the enthusiasm to type the whole thing once again.

Obviously my anti-vir-program sucks major balls!!!

Thank you for your understanding.

Jacky aKa Miss Pedigree


	4. Chapter 4

Well Ppl, here it is, the new chappy. Sorry for the delay, hope you enjoy, thanks for reading, reviews are highly appreciated.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As fast as night had come the previous day dawn was breaking and the sun was burning mercilessly down on the five survivors. Jeff woke up at a sharp pain in his foot, convinced he was still dreaming, but when he opened his eyes the pain was still there. And looking down he saw what caused it. A crab had clawed its scissors into the thin skin of his little toe. Jeff yelled, jumping to his feet he tried to shake the crab off him but the startled animal wouldn't let go. Bouncing around on one foot Jeff waved his arms around and called out for help, waking Dave in the process.

The Animal stared at the young Hardy dumbfounded as he proceeded to jump around on the beach, shouting and cursing at the poor crab. The former World champion knew he would have had a blast watching Jeff doing his best to get rid of the little crustacean under other circumstances, but this was different. So he got up and tried to get a hold of the cursing young man, but in his pain Jeff would slip out of Dave's grip, so he had no other choice than to tackle Jeff to the ground and rip the crab off his toe.

"OW!" Jeff yelled and instinctively swung his fist at Dave who ducked and avoided the punch. Rubbing his little toe Jeff looked up and into the eyes of his rescuer "Thanks." Dave just shrugged and returned to his spot where he sat down next to Melina and Mickie.

Ken joined the trio "So..uhm..any ideas how we get one of these beasts?"

Nobody said a word.

Dave sighed. He had silently taken the responsibility for the other four survivors, and he knew they were expecting him to do something. Problem was, he didn't know what to do or to say, so he remained silent, still mourning over the death of Ashley Massaro. Next to him Melina broke into tears again. "We're all going to die." she shouted.

Meanwhile Jeff had calmed down and put a comforting hand on the Latina's shoulder "Mel, we're all going to make it, I promise."

Melina's head shot up and she stared at Jeff with a bitter face "Oh yeah? Just like you promised to watch after Johnny?"

The words hit Jeff like a punch to the face. "Mel…I…."

"That's right, you promised. You swore Hardy, to watch after him and now he's..he's…" but Melina couldn't finish the sentence.

"Mel, it's not Jeff's fault." Mickie said, but Melina wouldn't have any of it.

"He's going to kill us all!" She yelled in hysteria and threw herself at the purple-haired man who was completely taken by surprise and fell hard on his back with Melina on top pummeling away on him. But it took Jeff only a few seconds to overcome the shock and he rolled over and pinned Melina to the ground beneath him. "Ow!" the Latina cried out when Jeff grabbed her wrists and squeezed them tightly to prevent the angry young woman from attacking him again.

Knowing that Melina wouldn't get out of the hold by herself Mickie came to the aid of her friend by jumping on Jeff's back and wrapping her arms tightly around his neck."Let go!" Growling, Jeff reached back and grabbed a hand full of Mickies hair, but the Womans champion managed to free herself and sunk her teeth deep into Jeff's hand. Jeff yelled and released Melina to fight Mickie off him which turned out to be unnecessary when she was pulled off him by Dave.

"Tearing each other apart is not helping us at all!" he shouted "It's nobody's fault we're in this situation. We need to stick together."

"NO! He let Johnny die! I want nothing more to do with him, I want Johnny!" Melina screamed and took off towards the water to throw herself into the ocean, but Ken caught her and held her tightly to his chest.

"Ssshh, Mel, you don't wanna do that."

"I do!"

"Do you think Johnny would want you to?" Ken asked her and gently stroked her hair.

The mention of her boyfriends name brought a fresh wave of tears to Melina. She sniffed and shook her head no.

"See…c'mon, we'll go for a walk." Ken proposed and dragged a shaking Latina with him. "I'll go try to calm her down." He murmured when they passed Dave who nodded and sighed.

With Melina and Ken gone the Animal turned his attention back to Mickie and Jeff. "You two, apologize, now." He demanded, but Mickie stuck her nose in the air and turned her back to the two men. Dave sighed again and was about to adress Jeff, but he was interrupted by the voice of Ken who came running from the waters edge.

"Hey, there's something in the water!!"

Not wasting any time Dave took off, followed by Jeff and even Mickie "What did you just say?" he asked when they reached Ken.

"There's something in the water. Look, over there."

Everybody looked in the direction he pointed, and then they saw it, a dark shadow in the distance.

"What is it?" Mickie asked, clinging to Dave's arm.

"Can't tell, it's too far away." He replied.

The five survivors stared into the distance until Melina broke the silence "Maybe it's not.. I mean.. not something…maybe it's…someone..", and she felt a cold chill run down her spine at her own words.

"Maybe." Dave whispered.

How long they stood there they couldn't tell, but to their big relief the thing, whatever it was, was coming closer and closer towards them. When they thought it to be close enough Dave and Ken dived into the water and swam towards the shadow. Mickie, Melina and Jeff waited impatiently for their return "What if…that's.. another crocodile?" Melina whispered and earned concerning looks by her two friends.

"Don't say that Mel." Mickie stated firmly silencing the frightened Diva.

When Dave and Ken returned the three helped the two soaked men back to the solid ground "It's Torries bag." Ken coughed, catching his breath.

Mickie groaned in disappointment "Great." All it did was earn her an disapproving glare from Dave before he started to open it up.

"Let's see what we have here." He proposed and started to open the bag when Melina stepped forward.

"That's her private stuff, we can't just-"

But Mickie interrupted her "I'm sure it wont bother her anymore."

Her words left the other four in shocked silence "How can you be so cruel?" Melina said shaking her head and close to tears.

"Knock it off." Ken said, and turning to Melina he added "Mel, I know she was your friend, she was mine too. But if there's the slightest chance that there's something in that bag that helps us survive, don't you think Torrie would want us to take it?"

Knowing he was right Melina sniffed and nodded, so Dave proceeded to open Torrie's bag. He took out several shirts and pants, socks, even shoes which he handed to the two women."Maybe they'll fit."

Mickie grabbed the stuff that was handed to her, snorted and stomped off "What's with that attitude?" Jeff asked to no one in particular.

"Maybe that's her way of dealing with this whole…disaster. Hey, what else have we got?" Ken said, dropping the subject of Mickie for the time being.

Besides several pieces of clothing there was a hairbrush, a toothbrush, a couple of towels, a Cosmopolitan magazine, Torrie's iPod – of course not working - , a pack of chewing gum, wrist tape, a few candles and matches – macerated - and a small box with jewelry "That's it." Dave sighed "Not really a lot we can use."

"We could try to dry the matches and at least there's clothing for the girls." Ken stated and Dave nodded. The two began to sort the belongings, the iPod, soaked magazine and gum were now useless so they tossed them to one side. Melina took the rest of the clothes and towels to find something she could hang them on to dry out with Jeff going with her, their earlier argument now forgotten in the wake of having something to do. The hairbrush was put aside with the candles and matches as something useful. Neither of them really knew what to do with the jewelry box, should they keep it or chuck it? For the time being they decided to keep it, if they ever got off the island her family might want it. Once they finished Ken looked down along the beach "I wonder if other stuff has washed up?"

Dave shrugged, he highly doubted they'd get that lucky, but then again "It cant hurt to take a look I suppose." Standing up he brushed the sand away and called out to Jeff and Melina "Ken and I are going to see if anything else has washed ashore, you two stay here until Mickie comes back so she knows we haven't just up and abandoned her here."

The two nodded and the Animal and Kennedy set off, rounding a bend and disappeared from sight. An overhanging branch that fringed the white sandy beach made the perfect place to hang all the wet apparel, so while Melina hung the last of it up Jeff went to pick up the things that Dave and Ken had sorted out and brought them over. Finding a nice flat rock that had been warmed in the sun he rested the match box on it to dry out so they could use them later, it'd be nice to have a fire going tonight instead of freezing their asses off tonight.

Melina tentatively took the brush, feeling a little weirded out about using it because it's owner was no longer among the living but the tangling mess that her locks had turned into was driving her nuts. When she was done she looked around for something to tie it back with, spying on of the strips of Mickie's tattered shirt. When she was done she tossed it at Jeff "You look like a bird has decided to nest on your head."

Jeff couldn't help but grin faintly and began straightening his own hair. When he was done he sat down under the shade of a tree looking out at the endless blue stretched before him, wondering what they should do next. They needed food and more importantly they needed water. The problem was their reptilian neighbours had taken up residence in the only water supply they had found. Melina eventually sat down a little distance away from him, the earlier words that had been thrown around hung in the air now that they had nothing else to do. When it was apparent that she wasn't going to say anything Jeff decided to take it upon himself to break the silence "Listen, Mel, about before."

"Don't." Melina said quietly "Please, just don't." She looked up at him, her eyes shining with tears that were ready to fall "I know it's not your fault Jeff, it's just..." The Latina couldn't finish before a fresh round of sobs started and Jeff scooted closer to pull her into a hug, offering whatever comfort he could.

Sitting on a rock, her back to the jungle, Mickie clenched her jaw, the clothes Dave had handed to her earlier had been thrown into a nearby bush. The Womens Champion kicked a nearby rock into the dense underbrush of the jungle surroundings, scaring off some unseen animal. She was angry and upset, but more than anything else Mickie was scared. Scared that they would be stuck on the poky little island for the rest of their lives and no-one would find them. She never wanted to be back home in Richmond in her entire life until this moment.

_The coal black eyes watched one of the new trespassers carefully from his concealed hiding place. Raising his head it sniffed the air, picking up her scent. Several smells told him numerous things; the creature hadn't bathed since it arrived, it was angry, but the main scent he picked up was one as old as time itself._

_Fear._

_Lowering himself out of the trees he silently stalked up behind her, his massive body causing a shadow to fall over the wretched thing "I don't want to hear it Dave." It spoke before it turned around, thinking that he must be one of the other that had washed up with her. Reaching out with a massive caloused hand there was only enough time for her to scream before she was thrown into a nearby tree, knocking her out cold._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This chapter and the ones to come are a Hunters Animal Production, the coolest Tag Team in Fan Fiction Writing feat. Miss Pedigree and Thoughts in Chaos.

Note : Thanks Azza for co-authoring, you go chic. Much Luv !!!


	5. Chapter 5

**I know. I was renegade. I can't believe either it took me 5 years. But sometimes, life gets in the way. Or the lack of inspiration. Anyways, enjoy reading. Feedback appreciated.**

„What was that? " Melina jumped up, almost knocking Jeff down by harshly breaking the hug. "Was that Mickie?""I don't know…I guess…" the younger Hardy answered.  
"Let's go" He grabbed Melina by the hand and started running in the direction the scream had come from. Halfway down the beach they met Dave and Ken who came rushing from behind the curve.  
"Did you hear that?" Jeff shouted."Where is she?" Ken frantically looked around, his eyes scanning the jungle like forest but Mickie was nowhere to be seen."Oh God" Melina sobbed. "The goddamn crocodiles are following us…"

Ken stared a hole in the young woman's back, he felt the sudden urge to shake her but he received a dangerous glare from the Animal, so he just stared into the deep forest. And as hard as it was to admit it, the Latina had a point. What if…No, Mickie was safe, she probably just tripped and fell or a noise startled her, Ken told himself. Everything is fine, they would all be fine.

"We have to find her." Dave pointed out. "Let's go." "NO!" Melina shouted and grabbed his arm. "They'll eat us!"  
Dave looked down on the trembling young woman. She was so tough and bigmouthed in the ring. He admired the women who stood up for themselves and didn't take crap from anybody, especially the guys in the locker room, like Amy or Trish. Or Joanie back in the days.  
There were too less of hem for his taste. A pretty face just wasn't enough to make a name for yourself, a pretty face was not taken seriously in the back. Melina was more than just a pretty face, to him anyways. He had liked her since the day she started, of course nobody knew. By that time he had still been married, though he and Angie had already gone through a crisis and he had seen his marriage falling apart. They had stayed together for the kid's sake only, and by the time he was finally free and ready to be happy again things between Melina and Nitro had become very serious.

"Hey" Ken pulled him out of his thoughts by patting his shoulder. "Let's go." Dave looked at him puzzled for a second.  
"Mickie?" Ken reminded him. Dave nodded. "Right. We have to find her. "He took Melina's hand in his." Nothing is going to happen to us. We just have to stay together, okay?" Melina sniffed and nodded nervously. "Jeffy?"  
"I'm right behind you, Mel." She sighed and followed Dave and Ken into the forest, the thought of being surrounded by three rather strong and muscular guys offering her some comfort.

The four survivors had just entered the array of thick bushes when a cawing sound startled the hell out of them and a small black shadow appeared over their heads. Melina shrieked and jumped away, but her foot got trapped in a root hidden in the dust on the ground and she tumbled head first into the bushes.  
"Mel!" Jeff shouted and attempted to help his friend, but he tripped as well. With arms flailing he stumbled forward and tripped again, this time he couldn't manage to keep his balance and fell on Melina who had just started to free herself from the branches and leaves in her hair.  
"OW!" she yelled, Jeff's weight pinning her to the hard ground. "Get off me!"  
"Sorry Mel." Jeff groaned rubbing his head that had connected with Melina's elbow only moments ago. They had just managed to get to their feet when Dave and Ken approached them. "Are you two okay?"  
"I…I think so. My head hurts." Jeff responded, still rubbing the particular spot. That was going to leave a bump.

"Mel, you okay?" Ken asked while helping Melina to pull the few remaining leaves out of her hair. She nodded the sobbed. "I…I don't know…Mickie..."  
"Did you see her?" Dave shoved Ken aside.  
"No…not her…but…"  
"But what?" Dave grabbed her arms and forced her to look at him. "Mel, but what?"  
"The clothes…" Melina whispered and pointed her finger. "Over there…"  
Ken, Jeff and Dave all looked in the direction Melina was pointing at. Torrie's clothes Mickie had been handed earlier and she had stormed off with were scattered across the ground

"Mickie!" Jeff yelled. "Where are you?"  
Melina started to cry. "Stop, please. The crocodiles will hear you. They will come back to get us…"  
"I don't think they will." Ken stated, closely observing their surroundings. "Look."  
"What do you mean?" Dave let go off Melina and stood next to his friend.  
"I don't know about you," Ken started, "but I can't see any tracks of a crocodile on the ground. To be honest, I can't see any tracks of _anybody_. No footprints, no broken branches, no flattened grass, nothing."  
No blood, Dave added in his thoughts. That was a good sign. But Ken was right, there was no sign of Mickie or of what might have happened to her, and that was _not_ good. It was disturbing. "Weird…" me muttered.

_The figure looked different from the one it had taken earlier. It was bigger, it seemed heavier, its hair was short and fair, but primarily, it smelled different. It also had not bathed, but it was not as angry as the smaller creature. And it missed her sweet scent. The same scent sticking to the small form with the black hair. It sniffed.  
Sweet. Compelling.  
__His odour on the other hand was stronger and sharper. Like the two others. Unpleasant. Vile. Threatening.  
__It growled. The creatures had invaded its ground. Eliminate them…all of them…_

The sound made the four survivors freeze. "What…what was that?" Melina whispered fearfully.  
"Sssshhh." Jeff covered her mouth with his hand and looked around nervously.  
Dave closed his eyes and listened. He could hear the nearby ocean, the whisper of the wind in the crowns of the trees, the distant cries of some birds. Nothing else.  
"Is it gone?" Ken whispered. Dave opened his eyes and turned to his friends. "I think so."  
"But what is 'it'?" Jeff wanted to know, releasing his hand from Melina's mouth.  
"The crocodiles." Melina sobbed." Or lions. Or…or…worse…"  
"C'mon Mel. What could be worse? Dinosaurs? Or Zombies?" Ken chuckled, but earned a disturbed look from the young Latina.

"Guys, stop it. This is not freaking Jurassic Park." Dave stated. "Whatever it was, it's gone."  
"For now." Melina said. "I don't want to stay here and wait for it to come back."  
"We can't just leave, we have to find Mickie." Jeff shouted.  
Ken sighed. "We have to find her. But it's dawning. We have to get out of here or we will get lost. I know Jeff…" Ken said when Jeff sucked in his breath, "I want to find Mickie as much as you do, but it's too dangerous to go further, especially with that…well… whatever it is, around."  
Jeff clenched his jaw. Ken had a point, he knew he was right; he just didn't want to give up on Mickie, or leave her to her fate. He had already lost so many friends.

"You go back. I'll stay here." He decided.  
Ken, Dave and Melina stared at the young Hardy. "Have you lost your mind?"  
"No. My mind is not something I have lost lately" Jeff said quietly.  
Dave approached the young man and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Jeff, we all have lost people we loved and considered friends. You know, Randy…"  
Dave was staggered, the loss of one of his closest friends was still heavy on his heart, but Dave choked back the tears.

"I won't leave you here all by yourself, Jeff. It's getting dark, we're not going to see a thing, and if we stay here we won't find the way back. I hate this, Jeff, but right now we can't help Mickie. And she's a smart girl; she'll know we can't do anything for her in the dark. Maybe she found a safe place to spend the night, and tomorrow we will come back to find her. Ok?"

"Let's use the clothes for lead." Ken proposed. "We go back to the beach and every ten or fifteen feet we drop a piece. Tomorrow we can start from here again. How does that sound?"  
Dave nodded and looked at Jeff. "Ok?" Jeff looked from Dave to Ken, the he finally nodded. "Ok." He sighed.  
"Good. Let's go. Ken, get the clothes. We have to hurry."  
Dave went ahead, followed by Melina and Jeff and finally Ken who regarded to carefully place the pieces of clothing on the ground or hang them over a branch so that they could easily be found when they returned in the morning.

_The coal black eyes watched the creature, following his every move as he placed the fabric. The invader marked the ground. ITS ground. An angry hiss escaped its thin lips. Lowering from a thick branch it approached the bush the invader had hung a scrap of fabric on and sniffed. It smelled the salty water of the ocean and the almost unnoticeable sweet scent that also stuck to the smaller creature it had captured. The wicked grin that spread across the distorted features of what may once have been a face exposed its small needle like rotten teeth. It would take the marks away. It was ITS ground. _

_Tomorrow the invaders would come back to claim more of its ground. They would regret it. It would eliminate them. All of them. One by one._


End file.
